Humans in Equestria
by Duckfic
Summary: Two teens, one a brony, one an anti-brony, are transported to Equestria by a freak accident, and meet the ponies. Once they are in Equestria, they must find a way to return home, but they soon realize it will be hard to leave their friends behind...
1. Chapter 1

**Humans in Equestria**

 **Written By: Mystical Reviewer**

 **Chapter 1**

A brony named Dave Colt and a rabid anti-brony named Rob Edansdale were walking home from a normal day of freshman high school. Both of them hated it, and each other, but since their parents were such close friends and stayed at each other's houses every Friday afternoon, they had no choice but to travel together.

"This freaking sucks!" Rob shouted, kicking a wooden plank stuck in the ground over. "My damn phone's battery is dead!"

Dave snorted in amusement. He had unplugged Rob's phone from charging during lunch so the battery would be dead. Rob often would pick on Dave for being a brony, and Dave had wanted payback. Dave however, wasn't quite ready for what was about to happen. Rob walked up behind Dave, reached into his backpack, and pulled out all of Dave's notes for AP music class.

"What the hell, Rob?!" Dave shouted, trying to pick up the papers. However, his hands were quite full at the moment, considering he had his guitar, backpack, and now his loose papers in his hands.

"Don't unplug my phone, you homosexual child." Rob shouted, though some of the anger was leaving his voice.

That comment hit Dave hard, however. Dave had been called similar things by the guys at school because of the fact he was a brony. Rob had even taken his journal and showed off that Dave thought that Twilight Sparkle was "cute". Nobody at school had stood up for Dave, except for a few of the girls. And Dave knew they had only done it because they thought he was hot, and liked his guitar skills. Dave was tempted to shove Rob into the ditch on the side of the road they were walking, but his better judgment got the better of him.

"Bronies aren't gay," Dave shot back coolly, picking up the last of his papers and looking at Rob. "But maybe you are."

Rob was about to shoot back, but suddenly, a bolt of lightning lit up the sky. "We better hurry up," he said, a genuine note of concern in his voice.

"All...right" Dave said, timidly. Dave hated lighting. He didn't like bad weather either.

Rob started hurrying up, being sure to make sure Dave was behind him. As much as he didn't like Dave, he didn't want him to get left behind, or else Dave's parents would be pissed.

"Those are Cumulonimbus clouds, by the way." Dave said, walking next to Rob. Dave was a huge fan of the weather, he had always been, ever since his uncle Ryan had shown him the Weather Channel.

"I don't freaking care, nerd." Rob said, elbowing Dave in the side, and unintentionally getting one of his contact lens to come loose in Dave's eye.

"Ow!" Dave shouted, jerking back. He started trying to get it out, much to Rob's shock.

"Dude, start moving! It's starting to rain!" Rob shouted.

"I can't! My eye..." Dave complained, rubbing furiously.

Suddenly, a weird sensation washed over the two of them, as if they had just slid down a slide and gotten zapped by static electricity.

"Holy sh-" Rob screamed, only to be interrupted as a lighting bolt with a rainbow aura stuck down next to them and pulled them into the air.

"What the hell?!" shouted Dave as they were lifted off the ground. "What kind of lightning bolt lifts you, you, you..." Dave trailed off as a black mist of exertion lashed over him.

The lightning bolt suddenly made a weird noise as both boys traveled to a place Dave would only believe he could see in his dreams...Equestria.

 **To be continued...**

 **channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA/featured**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dave felt sore, exusted, weak. When he tried to lift his head, he heard strange voices, but he was so out of it, he couldn't comprehend what they were saying.

"Twilight! The one in the red shirt just moved!"

"I know, Starlight! Keep an eye on him!"

"Look what's in his bag! It's a picture of you, Twilight!"

Suddenly, those words jerked Dave back to conciousness. He remembered Rob saying something similar when he found Dave's journal.

"Get offt of my backback!" he whined, as his eyes shot open. Suddenly, his vision cleared, and he saw himself in a hospital room with seven very familar ponies.

"What the...f-f-f..." he trailed off as he squezed his eyes shut and fell backwords into the bed again for a few seconds. _This is a dream._ A voice in his head reasured him. _They are not scientificlly possible. Earth is the only source of life in the known universe._ Confident, he opened his eyes to see a very pretty purple alicorn rest a forehoof on his shoulder and look into his eyes. It was Twilight Sparkle, his favorite cartoon character. He was crazy about her. Twilight was the pony he related to most personally. He had even made of collection of pictures of her he had drawn of her in his backpack.

"Are you okay, sir?" she asked calmly. She leaned in closer to him, those shining purple eyes only inches from his.

This can't be happening.

Suddenly, she shoved a shot of something blue into his arm.

"P-piss! That hurts!" he shouted, jerking his arm away.

"Sorry, but we need to keep your leg from getting infected. You got a pretty nasty scratch on it when you fell. You're lucky that was your worst injury."

"What is going on?" Dave asked. He looked at Twilight, but she was looking through his backpack. Suddenly, she pulled out a large sheet of paper, and turned it towards him.

"I'll tell you when you tell me what this is," she replied, showing the paper to him.

Dave's face suddenly blushed when he saw what it was. It was a picture he had made back in middle school on a dare from somebody online. The picture showed himself and Twilight hugging, and underneath read a line that said: Hugging Helps.

"You like me, don't you?"

"It's just a stupid little joke," Dave replied, feeling terribly embarrased by what she had seen. "Where I come from, you guys aren't supposed to even exist."

Twilight looked thoughtful for a second, but Dave had a feeling she didn't buy it. She then started wispering something to Starlight. Starlight nodded, and called for the others to leave the room. Eventully, everyone except for Twilight had cleared out. Dave felt a little uneasy, as she started walking back towards him. Eventully, she climbed up to face him, an angry look on him face.

"I'm sorry?" Dave said, nervously, pretending to be looking to see where he was.

Twilight let out a giggle, and smiled at him.

"You really are something," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, much to his surprise and shock.

Twilight jumped off his bed, and looked back. "See you later, sweetie," she said, winking, a tone of affection in her voice.

What the hell just happened?

Twilight left the room, and went to join her friends. She attempted to shut the door, but didn't notice that she hadn't quite shut it.

"So Twi, did you do it?" a female voice with a deep southern accent asked inquisitely.

"I kissed him alright, Applejack." said Twilght, a mischevious tone to he voice.

"Good for you," another female voice, this one with a british accent, spoke curtly. "I suppose you want to ask him out?"

"Rarity! I can't! I barely know anything about him! Maybe after a few weeks..."

Twilight's sharp reply was met by a another female voice, this one with a slight rasp, but not in an unhealthy way."Come on, Twilight, we've been watching you take care of him for three weeks. You've been taking time away from us just to stay with him. You even stroke his hair at night!"

Feminine voices could be heard making "ooo" noises like a live studio audience makes in a bad sitcom right before two characters kiss.

"You're one to talk, Rainbow Dash. You seem to have your eyes set on the other one." Twilight snapped back.

"Look y'all, we ain't gonna get anywhere with this bickering, so I advise we all just go home. I'll watch the two humans." Applejack said firmly.

Dave had barely even heard Applejack. Terrified thoughts were running through his head: _I've been here for three weeks? Why hasn't Rob waken up yet? Why am I here? Twilight has a crush on me?!_

Suddenly, a brighter light flickered on, and Applejack walked into the room. She walked over to Rob, who was in a strait jacket.

"What-why is my friend in a strait jacket?" Dave asked, icy cold fear laced into his voice.

Applejack looked at him, a look of annoyance on her face. "Well, maybe because he woke up yesterday an' attacked all of us."

"He did what?!" Dave shouted, a jolt of shock in his voice.

"Well, we were sittin' in here and talking, when he woke up and started cursing and yelling, and Rainbow Dash started laughing, and Twilight had to go an' use her magic to stop him from hurting us."

"I'm very sorry," Dave apoligized. "He's not a very nice person."

"That ain't your fault, sugarcube." Applejack said, brushing her mane a little as if she had nothing better to do. "But we couldn't let him go all looney on us."

"How did I get here?" Dave asked her.

"Well, Twilight an' Rarity an' myself were all out at my farm taking care of chores, when all of a sudden, I saw this strange looking bolt of light heading towards my farmhouse. I was scared for my little sister, so I had Twilight stop whatever it was, and it turned out to be a supercharged energy crystal that had a magic ability of transportin' things from other dimensions here. And you two were mixed up in it, so we brought ya here." Applejack recalled.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense." Dave said. "Where I live, I remember there being a weird bolt of what I thought was lightning hitting us and pulling us away from where we were. So did nothing else happen after that?"

"Not that I can think of." Applejack atmitted, shrugging her hooves. "But when you're all feeling better, we can start working on a way to get ya'll back home, unless you want to stay here, which considering your little friend, I'm guessing you don't."

"Well, that's a huge releif," Dave said, letting out a sigh, and relaxing.

"Also sugar, I don't know if you've noticed or not, but mah friend Twilight sort of has a crush on you."

Dave gulped, remembering how Twilight had kissed him. She hadn't done it because she was joking. She liked Dave. And knowing Twilight, Dave had a feeling Twilight would not take the news well if he said he didn't want to at least be her friend. As for Dave, he had always found Twilight a little cute, but he wasn't about to become the object of her affections. How would kids react if he came home and said he was dating a pony? _An animal_? Better to stay away from romance.

"Applejack," he began. "Could you have Twilght talk to me about the whole crush thing later?"

"I can do better than that," Applejack said, "I can get her right now. This is her castle, by the way."

Dave almost protested, he didn't want to see his favorite pony sad just after he had just woken from a coma, but Applejack was already gone. Two minuites later, Applejack had brought Twilight in. Twilight had a hopeful look on her face. She was also hyperventilating, but she managed to calm herself as she climbed up to face Dave, and pressed the top of her muzzle to his nose, almost kissing him. "You ready to tell me how you feel about me, David Colt?" she asked seductively, rubbing a forehoof across his chest.

Dave was suddenly confused. "How-how do you know my name?"

Twilight giggled. "It's on the picture you drew of us."

Dave felt even more gulity now about telling Twilight that he wasn't interested in being more than her friend, since at this point he would pretty much be lying. _Maybe we can still be best friends._ He told himself. Maybe that would be acceptable to her.

"Twilght, I like you," he began, nervously, feeling even more guilty when her purple eyes started shining joyfully, unaware of the painful truth he would have to tell her. "But...we can't be more than friends."

Twilght was crushed. Her tail and ears drooped, and he could hear a soft sob escape from her lips.

You monster.

Dave felt terrible, but he forced himself to go on. "Twilight, you even said it yourself that we barely know anything about eachother, and even if _you_ did, we still can't be more than friends. Were I come from, humans can't be in a relationship with any other creatures."

Twilght looked up, a little bit of the pain leaving her eyes. "But you...you like me, don't you?"

"Of course I do. If I could, I would change things just so things could work out. But there's no magic where I come from. Just...life."

Twilight continued staring into his eyes. "Why don't you stay with us?"

"I have friends, family, high school..." Dave trailed off, trying to ease her pain. But he knew it wouldn't make her feel better.

Twilight wouldn't give up on ideas though, she suddenly thought of something else: "What about if I came with you to where you came from?"

Dave groaned. "Twilight, did you not just hear what I said about humans not-"

Twilight cut him off. "You could hide me somewhere!"

Dave shook his head. "I can't do that to you. I would rather stay here than send you over there just so you could live an isolated life."

Applejack nodded to what Dave said. "I'm afraid he's right, sugar. Even if that wan't a problem, Equestria needs you."

Twilight was defeated. Crushed. She was in so much despair she couldn't think strait. Finally, she sadly nodded, and turned away, wiping a tear from her eye. Part of Dave wanted to jump out of bed and run up to her, hug her, stroke her mane, and tell her that they could find a way to make a relationship work. But he had nothing he could say.

Applejack looked pretty glum too. "You did the right thing sugar," she said. "Sorry that things had to end up this way."

Dave just nodded and closed his eyes, wanting this unpleasant day to end. Within about five minutes, he was out.

 **To Be Continued...**

Link to my channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dave felt a gentle tug at his arm, alerting him to get up. Opening his eyes, he saw that it was Twilight. Her eyes were inflamed and red, giving away the fact that she had been crying. But she forced a polite smile, and got him up out of bed.

"Are you _(sniff)_ hungry?" she asked, wiping her muzzle with a tissue.

Dave nodded. "I sure am," he said, feeling much more full of energy than he had the previous night. He tried not to look at Twilight as he combed his hair and left the room.

Twilight took him into the grand hall, where a breakfast of a cheese sandwitch and a salad was prepared for him. A bit odd, but considering this was equestria, that was to be expected. Throughout the morning, the two talked about what each other's culture was like. Twilight pretty much gushed everything scientific she had learned to him, while Dave, who was also fond of science, explained how earth science was different. Dave was impressed by the amout magic that controled equestria. Spike was also there, although he didn't seem to talk much to Dave.

"Spike, come on man, what's wrong?" Dave asked. "Why won't you talk to me? Did Twilight curse you with a spell?"

The last part had meant to be a joke, but upon mention of Twilight, Spike glared at Dave angerly. "Thanks for making Twilight cry all night, jerk." he snapped coldly. "You're just as bad as that other one."

Dave felt like screeching every thing he had gone through to Spike, but Twilight walked up to Spike and started wispering to him. Spike's glare turned to a look of genuine pity, and he walked up to Dave.

"I'm-sorry." he said to Dave, a bit of sorrow in his voice. "Do you want to come with me to go help out Rarity with her shop? You could use some exercise."

Dave nodded. He needed to strech his muscles, and he knew how much he wanted to explore at least a little bit of this world. He ran over to his backpack, grabbed his phone, which still had some power in it, and turned it on camera mode. He wanted to take some photos of this world, hoping that he would have proof of this wonderfully surreal place when he came back home. Starlight Glimmer walked up to him as he was zipping his backpack back up, and looked at him. "Hey Dave, I fixed up your instument for you. One of the strings came loose."

Dave nodded. "Thanks, Starlight. Can you stay here? I think Twilight needs somepony to talk to after...what happened last night."

Starlight nodded, and handed him his gituar. "Oh, and Dave." she started. "There's more to Twilight than you think. She's not just a pony, she's one of a kind."

Dave felt like making fun of her dorky mini-lecture, but Spike called for him, so he left.

Starlight then went over to her mentor to see how she was doing. She saw Twilight was looking at Dave as he began to walk down the road into Ponyville.

"Twilight..." Starlight trailed off as her mentor rose to her feet.

"It's okay." Twilight said. "I'm fine." She shook her head, and let out a calm breath. Turning to her pupil, she opened a book. "Starlight, are you ready for your next friendship lesson?"

Starlight nodded, hoping it would get Twilight's mind off of her heartbreak. It might not have seemed like it, but Twilight had learned a lot about Dave during the last three weeks by reading his journal. And unlike Dave, she was loosing the person she had a crush on for the second time.

Meanwhile, in the hospital room, Rob was beginning to wake up. He was cofused. He was pretty sure he was in the hospital, and had just had a bad dream about ponies on the way there. Suddenly, a rainbow colored pegasus cocked her head at him as she saw him begin to wake up.

"Well someone's a sleepyhead," she said, jokingly, as she helped him rise up. Suddenly, Rob realized two things:

One: He was in a strait jacket

Two: One of the ponies who he had seen in his 'dream' was talking to him.

Rob suddenly dropped back onto his bed and closed his eyes, hoping he was just having a terrible nightmare.

"What's wrong?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Had another nightmare?"

Rob did not answer her at first. After about a whole ten seconds, he said something.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"Fortunately, no." replied Rainbow Dash. "Or unfortuantely, no, depending on how you feel about ponies. Either way, I do have some good news for you. I'm here to wait on you hand and foot, because I'm awesome like that."

Rob thought about what she had just said. Finally, he replied to her.

"Can you get me out of this strait jacket, pony?"

"It's Rainbow Dash, firstly," Rainbow Dash replied. "Secondly, no I can't, because if I did, I couldn't do this." She started walking towards him.

"Do what?" he asked, feeling uneasy at her sudden advance.

"Give you a hug!" she shouted happilly, hugging him, and then flying away as anger started fueling him.

Rob was furious. "Get me out of this strait jacket, little shit!"

Rainbow Dash let out a giggle at his foul language. "My, my, somebody sure has a pottymouth." Lowering her voice, she wispered in his ear: "I like boys who aren't afriad to talk dirty."

Rob was now confused as she started examining her wings as if they were in need of inspection. "Like my wings?" she asked.

"Why are you asking me these questions, Rainbow Dash?"

"Well," Rainbow Dash said. "Since you said my name, I'll tell you."

Walking up to his ear again, she wispered four words in.

"I think you're hot."

Rob started banging his forehead against the front of his bed, trying to distract her, and let out an unhappy groan. "What the hell..."

Rainbow Dash laughed. "You're funny."

 **To Be Continued**

Link to Channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Spike and Dave had finished helping Rarity with cleaning up her shop. Dave had wanted to explore more, but his scratched leg still was sore, so the two had decided to make their way back. Spike showed Dave his action figure collection, which Dave was impressed by.

"These are so accurately made," Dave said, examing the craftswork on one. "Do you know who made these?"

"Twilight."

"Twilight made all these for you?" Dave asked, amazed at how a pony with neither fingers or known talent had made such amazing models.

"Yeah," Spike said. "They're really good, right?"

"These are better than the ones that people get for hundreds of dollars where I come from," Dave explained, not sure if Spike understood what he was talking about. "Does she have anymore?"

"Well...there's this one she made that was supposed to be a present for you, but after what happened last night, she pretty much forgot about it."

Dave was suddenly intreged. "Do you have it?"

Spike nodded. "It's in the box and everything. Here you go."

Dave was given a box that had no markings on it, except for a printed pattern. Opening the box, he found an action figure of himself, holding a sword that had a similar aura to the lightning energy field that had brought him here to equestria. There was a note inside, that said "Enjoy this action figure". This one was so well-made, Dave wondered if she had made it using a magic spell. Placing it, back in the box, Dave decided to put it with his stuff. Upon entering the hospital room, he saw that Rob was awake.

"Rob...what's up?" he said, nervously trying to avoid the scowl on Rob's face.

"How long have you been awake, kissass?"

Seeing as how he wasn't going going to get on Rob's good side, Dave threw a binder at him. It wasn't very heavy, but it hit Rob in the face, making him angry.

"I've been awake for about a day."

"What is going on?"

"We got sent here by that lightning bolt. Don't worry, there's a way to send us back."

Rob let out a sign of releif. "Good. The sooner we're out of this place, the better. Also, can you get your little friends to get me out of this strait jacket?"

Dave shook his head. "No way. Not until I'm certain you're not going to hurt my friends."

Rob let out an obnoxious snort. "You just want to keep your girlfriend safe."

Dave whipped his head around. "What?"

Rob knew he had gotten Dave in a gritty position. "That purple one, Twilight. I heard her whining and moaning about how she likes you. And the Rainbow Dash pony showed by that picture you drew."

Dave was getting mad. He grabbed his gituar, and stormed off, slamming the door. He wasn't in the mood to talk about that right now. However, he ran into Twilight as he ran down the hallway.

"Oh, hi Dave," she said, looking away from him. "I think we should talk more about...what happened last night. Starlight said we shoud at least-"

"No!" snapped Dave, causing Twilight to cower in terror. "I DON'T WAN'T TO TALK RIGHT NOW!"

Twilight started to cry, and suddenly Dave was snapped out of his anger and insecurities.

 _You made Twilight cry. I hope you're happy._ A voice inside Dave wispered. Dave was shocked. Without thinking, he grabbed hold of Twilight and hugged her.

Twilight was confused by what had just happened, but she didn't let that stop her from jerking away from him.

"Why are you so...angry?" she asked, a hint of pain in her voice. "If you don't want to talk about your feelings, then just say no!"

Dave was crushed by what he had just done. "Twilight, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have been so mean to you. You've been the best friend to a person you had barely knowledge of, and I've just treated you horribly."

Twilight looked up. "I'm sorry too. I saw you were in a bad mood, I shouldn't have bothered you."

Dave had been fed up with seeing Twilight sad and unhappy, not like the usual cheerful science enthuisast who could tell you almost anything about everything. He had to cheer her up.

"Twilight, thanks for the action figure."

Twilight looked up. "You're welcome. It took me a week to make."

It's not working.

"Twilight, look, I'm sorry about the whole romance thing, but it's been a day. You can take control of it. You stopped freaking Tirek!"

Twilight put her hoof on his hand. "I can fight off any monster who wants to invade my home. I can't fight off heartbreak, and I don't know anyone who can."

Suddenly, Dave thought of something. "Twilight, I have a question to ask you, and you have to answer it honestly."

Twilight looked up at him. "Allright, Dave. Ask me anything."

"How would you feel about going out tonight for dinner?"

 **To Be Continued:**

Link to My Channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Twilight looked up at him in shock. "But I thought you said-"

Dave let out a sigh. "I never said this was a date. I was asking if you wanted to go somewhere for dinner with me." Part of him knew that wasn't true, but he was hoping to fool her.

"Oh, al-all right."

"Good, where would you want to go?"

While the two were chatting, Rainbow Dash walked past them and into the hospital room, holding her favorite Daring Do book.

"Hey Rob, it's me, Rainbow Dash, what's up?"

Rob opened his eyes. "What do you want?"

Rainbow Dash didn't seem to be bothered by the sharpness in his voice. "Do you want me to read a story to you?"

Rob snorted. "I'm not five years old."

Rainbow Dash laughed. "This isn't a story for five year olds. This is a story for cool ponies like me!"

Rob was starting to loose his temper. "I don't care! Either get me out of the jacket, or go the hell away!"

Rainbow Dash looked hurt by what he had said. "B-but-"

"Go away! Don't speak to me!"

Rainbow Dash tried to say something, but turned away angrily, turned out all the lights on him, and slammed the door.

Rainbow Dash was very unhappy. She slowly made her way down the hallway. Twilight, on the other hand, was in a much better place than she had been the last day or so, so when she saw Rainbow Dash in a foul mood, she went over to talk to her.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, Twilight, I don't want to talk about it."

Twilight was surprised by the pained emotion in Rainbow Dash's voice. "Is it that human?"

Rainbow Dash nodded.

Twilight used her magic to rub a tissue along Rainbow Dash's eyes. "I haven't seen you cry so hard since Tank had to hibernate."

"I don't know, Twilight! He hates me! He told me to go away!"

Twilight tried to reassure Rainbow Dash. "It's okay, Dash. I'm sure things will eventually work out.

Rainbow Dash knew that was a lie. "You've got more of a chance with Dave than I have with Rob. At least Dave likes you."

Twilight felt a little uncomfortable bringing up THAT subject, but before Rainbow Dash could continue, they heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Twilight Shrugged. "It's not Dave, he and Spike are talking about action figures, and other things."

Rainbow Dash flew to the door, and opened it. Suddenly she gasped.

"Princess Celestia! What are you doing here?"

Celestia didn't seem interested in Rainbow Dash question, so she asked one of her own.

"Where are the humans?"

 **To Be Continued...**

Link to my channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"And that's now we came to Equestria." Dave explained. Princess Celestia, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Starlight, and Twilight had all gathered in the hospital.

"Well, I do truly apologize for any unfortunate complications." Celestia replied. "And we'll do our best to send you back as soon as possible."

"Yeah, good riddance." Rainbow Dash snapped, glaring at Rob.

"Is something wrong, Rainbow Dash?" Celestia asked.

"Rob hurt Rainbow Dash," Starlight explained, pointing to Rob.

Celestia's face turned from concern to anger as she stood up and levitated Rob. Within a few seconds, Dave realized Celestia was suffocating Rob. Part of him wanted to tell her to stop, but he knew Celestia was no monster. She was probably just trying to give the little bastard a warning of what happened when strangers messed with her subjects.

"Celestia, please," Rainbow Dash begged. "You're hurting him."

"He hurt you."

"Not physically, I sort of...well, you know...HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!"

Celestia suddenly dropped Rob back into his bed.

"What?"

"I like him." Rainbow Dash said, embarrassedly waiting for either a scolding or a mocking laugh.

However, Twilight stepped forward. "Don't punish her Celestia. I-I also have a crush on one of the humans," she added, pointing at Dave.

Celestia let out a sigh, but said nothing. Finally, she looked at Twilight.

"Twilight, Rainbow Dash, come talk with me."

Both nodded, looking nervously at each other. Rob groaned a sigh of relief once they had left the room. Dave expected Rob to say something snide, but instead, he heard something he never expected.

"She-she saved my life."

Part of Dave wanted to tell Rob that Celestia hadn't planned to kill him, but he decided to say something else.

"So?"

"Well, I'm just saying, I'm impressed. But whatever, you would have probably done the same." Rob replied.

Dave just nodded and tried to tune in the sound of the three mares talking in the room next to them.

"...Very sorry that you two can't be together." Celestia was saying to either Twilight or Rainbow Dash.

"It's ok." Rainbow Dash said glumly.

"Can't Dave stay with us?"

"I'm sorry Twilight, it's his decision if he wants to go back. The other one has to go back whether he wants to or not."

"Whatever, he hates me anyways," Rainbow Dash retorted, acting as though she didn't care.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the three equines returned to where they had been standing.

"Do you remember where you came from?" asked Celestia calmly.

Dave nodded.

"Good," Celestia said. "Perhaps we can find a way to send you home by the day of the grand gala."

"When is that?" Dave asked.

"About a week from now."

"Okay, sure." Dave replied, a little glad to hear he had a fixed date. He would have asked how they would fix the crystal to send him back, but he knew he'd rather just be spared complications.

After Celestia left, Dave began moving his stuff. Twilight had told him he was well enough to move out of the hospital room. Rainbow Dash had promised to stay with Rob, but Dave knew she wasn't as enthusiastic about it as the last day or two.

"Where's my room?" Dave asked Twilight, as she took him down a crystal hallway.

"Right here," she replied, showing him a luxurious bedroom with tons of windows.

"I hope you don't hate all the windows," she joked, using her magic to levitate his luggage in.

Dave chuckled, and sat down on the bed. He opened his luggage, and realized that his journal was gone.

"Uhh...Twi, where's my journal?"

Twilight was suddenly levitating it in the air, an embarrassed look on her face.

"Sorry, I sort of...read it while you were in a coma." she said, nervously giving it to him. I wasn't sure if you were going to wake up or not."

Dave let out a sigh. "All right, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone anything you saw in there."

Twilight nodded and did the lip thing, but since she didn't have any fingers, she used her wing.

However, Twilight didn't stay long, and after Dave had gotten comfortable, he decided to ask her more about what kind of restaurants were in ponyville. However, when he went to go look for her, he couldn't find her anywhere.

 **To Be Continued...**

Link to my channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Twilight?" Dave called, knocking on the door to her bedroom. He had searched the whole castle, but nobody had seen her, in fact, he hadn't seen that many ponies in the castle, just Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash had been reading Daring Do, and Fluttershy was keeping an eye on Rob. Dave was getting a little worried: it was almost sundown. He decided to return to his room for a little while and think of where she could be. He didn't want to leave the castle alone, however, because many of the ponies might have strange reactions to see him, a human. At least if some of the mane 6 was with him, they could explain what was going on.

He was about to go and see if Rainbow Dash would come with him to see where everyone had gone, when Spike knocked on his door.

"Dave! Are you in there?" he asked. "Come with me."

Dave was confused by Spike's order, but eventually nodded and followed him.

Spike took Dave into the bathroom, and handed him soap and shampoo.

"What's this for?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "You need to take a shower for your date, dude. You smell. Bad"

Dave wanted to retort that it wasn't a date, but Spike pushed him towards the shower. Once in, Dave started the shower, surprised how much it was like a normal shower.

After finishing, he got out, and had to use two towels due to the fact that pony towels were much smaller than human towels. He reached around for his clothes, but to his surprise, they were gone.

"Spike...where are my clothes?"

"Come out here."

Dave let out a nervous sign, and walked out into the hallway.

In the hallway, he saw a fancy blue suit sitting on a wooden dummy.

"What's that for?" Dave asked.

Spike suddenly walked up behind him. "Rarity made you something special to wear."

Dave nodded. "Thanks." he said. "But how did she get the size right?"

Spike grinned. "Heh...Magic."

Dave just nodded his thanks, and took the outfit to his room and put it on. Spike urged him to hurry, so Dave tried not to procrastinate.

After about five minutes of being dressed, Dave heard a knock on his door.

"Dave? It's me, Twilight?"

"Coming," Dave said, opening the door. "Have you decided where we should eat ton-" he trailed off as he saw Twilight.

His mouth dropped as he saw the beautiful mare dressed up. Twilight was wearing a silvery-blue dress. Her hooves had been shined, her tail was combed smoothly, her thin purple fur had been smoothed by what Dave could have only guessed was some sort of pony shampoo, her mane was combed in a similar position to what it was normally, and her eyes...

"Wow...you look amazing." Dave said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Twilight giggled. "Thanks. I figured we could go to Sugar cube corner for dinner?"

Dave nodded. "Sure. I don't have a problem with that.

Spike suddenly shoved some heart chocolates into Dave's back pocket when Twilight wasn't looking. "Give these to Twilight after your date." he wispered.

Dave was about to reply that it wasn't a date, but Twilight turned back to face him.

"You look pretty good too, by the way."

Dave smiled, and the two of them began to walk towards sugar cube corner.

Spike and Starlight Glimmer looked at each other.

"We're not going to just let them spend a night together alone without seeing what happens, are we?" Starlight asked.

"I suppose not." Spike said. "Let's follow them. But I want to bring Dave's guitar with me so Rarity will think I'm good at playing music."

Starlight rolled her eyes, but followed Spike outside. Dave and Twilight weren't in a particular hurry, so Spike and Starlight didn't have a lot of catching up to do.

 **To be continued...**

Link to my channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I have to go home and take care of my animals." Fluttershy said to Rob, getting up from where she was sitting.

Rob jerked his head up. "You can't leave me here alone!"

Fluttershy looked a bit amused at Rob's dismay. "We're not going to leave you alone. Besides, I thought somebody like you wouldn't be afraid the dark."

"I freaking hate the dark," Rob snapped at her, lowering his head.

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy called softly. "Come watch the human."

Rainbow Dash let out a sigh. She took Fluttershy's place at watching Rob. Fluttershy waved goodbye, and walked away.

Rob felt uncomfortable as Rainbow Dash focused her cold magenta eyes on him.

Rob remembered the way he had treated her earlier, and guilt began to stab at his side.

"Umm...thanks for saving my life earlier." Rob admitted.

Rainbow Dash was about to retort that she hadn't saved his life, but his compliment got her to change her reply.

"You're welcome."

"Rainbow Dash?"

"Hm?"

Rob began to mumble something, but stopped halfway through.

"Sorry dude, did you say something?" she asked, half joking, half curious.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry I yelled at you for offering to read your book, Rainbow."

Rainbow Dash let out a casual sigh as if she wasn't interested. "Thanks for your apology," she said.

Rob was curious about why the castle was so quiet. "Where is everybody?"

Rainbow Dash looked at him. "Oh, well, I don't know. I mean, Twilight's out on a date, but I have no idea where Starlight Glimmer and Spike are."

Rob was suddenly surprised. "Is Twilight going out with my...friend, Dave?"

Rainbow Dash nodded.

Rob shuddered in disgust. "That's just weird."

Rainbow Dash was however, a bit offended by his last comment. "So it's weird that I like you?"

Rob bit his lip. He knew he should have been a little bit more tactful with his last response.

"Well, it kind of is. I'd probably get beaten up or arrested if I was dating a pony back where I come from."

Rainbow Dash was clever enough to get past his last response, though. "But I'm a pegasus."

"What's the difference?"

"Well, everything."

Rob had thought her last comment had just been an annoying joke, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Ponies-or any equines-in equestria weren't like ponies in the real world. They had a mental compacity that could consider them not only sentient but also very intelligent. They knew magic. Hell, they even had their own political system. Maybe the fact that Rainbow Dash had a crush on him wasn't that weird. Just a little...different. _Or was it weird?_

Rainbow Dash suddenly retreated from the room, turning off the light and leaving Rob alone.

"Rainbow Dash?" Rob called, but got no answer. As much as Rob hated to admit it, he did not like the dark. After a few seconds, however, she returned with a familiar book in her hands. It was the Daring Do book from earlier.

"So..." she stated, nervously avoiding eye contact, as she sat down on the bed next to him. "I know I technically already asked you this, but would you be interested in me reading this to you?"

"Yes."

Rainbow Dash, surprised at the kindness in his voice, beamed and opened up the book and began to read. "Chapter One: Daring Do's hidden clue".

Rob listened as she began to explain the long and crazy story of Daring Do, and after about ten chapters, Rainbow Dash became exusted. "Ah'm sooo tired." she yawned, trying to continue reading. However, she only read a few more lines before finally passing out next to Rob. Rob felt a bit uncomfortable having someone else sleep so close to him, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

"Goodnight, Rainbow," he whispered, wishing he could pat her on the head and hug her... _wait, what!?_

Rob immediately was shook back to reality by level-headedness. He was confused. He couldn't be developing feelings for the blue pegasus, could he? Granted, there was a certain charm to her voice, she was pretty fit, and she had done some nice things for him, but she was a pegasus. That, by definition, made him NOT NORMAL. Rob shook his head. He needed something to clear his mind, and that something was sleep. Shutting his eyes, he let out a soft breath and passed out.

 **To Be Continued...**

Link to my channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A dark mist covered the streets in canterlot. Few ponies were out this late. A dark shadow mooved across the street. As he passed by a lamp, light illuminated his face for a split second, revealing it was Tirek.

However, he was not bent on seeking the magic in ponies. Instead, he had a much darker plan. The shadowy menace had escaped for Tartarus and had been planning a terrible invasion of the surrounding area. And he wasn't going to do it alone, no, he had allies. Pony allies. Tirek slowly walked into a small building on the right side of a dead-end street. It was the only building that still had a light on it. He was not alone in the building. A male pegasus, two similar looking unicorns, a nerdy looking pony, and a female unicorn all were waiting for him.

"Is everyone here?" Tirek asked.

The male pegasus nodded.

"Good," Tirek said. "I assume you all know why you're here."

"No..." replied the nerd pony.

"Well, good friend," one of the unicorns who looked similar said, "Remember how that darned Applejack booted us from ponyville when our medicine scheme went abust?"

The nerd pony nodded angrily. "That damned pony, she's the reason why I had to take that job as a clown. Nobody else would hire me!"

"Flam," the other identical unicorn said to his brother who had spoken moments ago. "Are you sure we can trust these strangers?"

"Absolutely." Flam replied. "They want revenge on the mane six too."

"Damn right," the pegasus said, flexing his wings. "When I get my hooves on Rainbow Crash, she'll become a depressed single mother!"

The others looked at him, a little bit of shock at his comment. "Ok..." the female unicorn said, "That's a little...dark."

"What's wrong with being dark?" asked Tirek. "Rape is a powerful weapon. Just...don't do that shit in front of us."

"How do we know you're just not going to trick us and take control of everything like last time, good sir?" asked Flim.

"Here's the deal," Tirek said, placing a cloven hoof on the table. "I'll divide the mane six's power among all of you when we find them, that way, I can't double cross you. Any more questions?"

The female unicorn raised her hoof.

"Yes, Moondancer, what is it?" Tirek asked calmly.

"How will we defeat the mane six exactly?"

"You will all distract them as I steal their powers. Once their powers are gone, you can do whatever you can to disable them."

"So I can break that stupid bastard Applejack's legs?" the nerd pony asked.

"The more harm you do to them, the more rewards I promise you."

The nerd pony snickered evilly.

Wind Rider hoof-bumped him, and the two grinned wickedly, dirty perverted thoughts of what Wind Rider would do to Rainbow Dash began to go through his head.

"When do we strike?" asked Moondancer.

"The night of the Gala." Tirek replied. Until then, let's prepare for what's going to happen.

The five nodded, and began to plan for the Gala. Things were looking dire for Equestria. Equestria needed a hero.

 **To be Continued...**

Link to my channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Twilight Sparkle and Dave had almost made it to Sugar cube corner.

"You better hurry," Twilight joked. "You afraid for the date?"

"No..." Dave replied. "But this technically isn't a date."

Twilight let out a fake cough, pretending she hadn't heard what he had said.

The two made it to Sugar cube corner, but to their shock, the lights were out, and there was nobody inside.

"Where is everybody?" asked Dave.

Twilight shrugged. "I don't know."

"HI GUYS!" Pinkie Pie shouted. "WHAT'S UP?!

Dave and Twilight looked at Pinkie. "What happened to the resturant?"

Pinkie giggled. "Oh, I closed it early so you guys would have it to yourself. Come on in!"

Dave shrugged and walked towards the resturant with Twilight.

Inside, Pinkie Pie had set up a table for the two of them.

"Here you go!" she giggled, handing both of them menus.

Dave looked at the menu. There were sandwitches, salad, and _spagetti?_

Dave looked over to Twilight. "What are you getting?"

Twilight giggled. "I don't know. You?"

Dave looked over the items. "The spagetti looks good."

Twilight smiled. "I've actully never had that before. What is it like?

"Well...tomatoes and pasta...I love it."

Twilight set down her menu. "I guess sometimes you have to try something new."

Pinkie Pie suddenly rose up from the table next to them.

"Are you ready to order?"

Twilight and Dave looked at each other.

"Yep."

"Okay, what'll you be having?" Pinkie asked.

"Spagetti." both answered.

"Okay! Pinkie shouted, bouncing into the kitchen. "Hold on!"

In a few seconds, she re-emerged with water, and two random male unicorn ponies with mustaches and bowler hats.

"Um...Pinkie?" asked Dave. "What's going on?"

"Well, don't you want some singers to sing you some romantic music?" Pinkie asked, giving the two water cups.

"No..." Twilight replied, looking nervously at Dave.

"LITTLE RED CORVETTE!" one of the singer ponies yelled, looking at the lines he had.

"How the hell do you know who Prince is?" asked Dave, snatching the lines away. He suddenly realized they were from his backpack's AP music notes.

"Pinkie!"

Pinkie ignored him however, and continued to cook spagetti.

The other singer suddenly used his magic to copy all of the lyrics down onto a blank sheet of paper, and the two continued singing.

"Little red corvette!" they shouted, not quite as loud.

"Baby you're much to fast; Little red corvette! You need a love that's gonna last!

Guess I should have closed my eyes, when ya drove me to the place where your horses run freeeeeeeeeeee! But I felt a little in, but I saw all the pictures of the jockeys that were livin' for meeeeeeeee! But living or not, I started to worry, if I had enough class. But it was saturday night, I guess that makes it all right, when you say, baaaaaaby, have ya got enough gas?! Oh yeaaa!

Little red corvette! Baby, you're much to fast, yes you are; Little red corvette! Need to find a love that's gonna last!"

Twilight and Dave looked at each other. While it had been a little awkward, their singing was impressive, so the pair gave them a round of applause.

"Where are the rest of my songs?" asked Dave.

The taller unicorn sighed, and handed him a huge folder full of notes.

Dave sat it under his chair. "Very impressive, but, can you please not watch us? It's awkward..."

Twilight was surprised at the nervousness in his voice. "You don't like being watched by random people-ponies?"

Dave shook his head. "I don't like being around a lot of random people in general," he atmitted. "Especially in tight spaces."

Twilight grinned. "Are you claustrophobic?"

Dave nodded.

Twilight leaned over to him. "It's okay, I won't make fun of you. I'm sort of scared of-"

"Quesadillas." Dave replied. "Don't think I don't know stuff about you. I'm a brony. I watch everything you do!" he joked, chuckling.

Suddenly Pinkie returned, with the spagetti. "Here you go!" she shouted, handing the two of them a giant plate of spagetti.

"Um...Pinkie, why is there only one plate?" Dave asked.

"Duh, that's for both of you! This is a date after all. It's a good thing you both ordered the same thing, you don't want to know what happened when this one couple ordered pizza and ice cream!"

Dave was about to object, but Twilight used her magic to put a little bit in his mouth. "Uh...Twlight?"

Twilight didn't respond at first, she took a bite herself, and smiled back.

"What, it's not the end of the world." Twilight said. "I don't have a contagious disese."

Dave let out a sigh, but continued eating. The two of them managed to eat down to the last strand. Pinkie Pie tied it togather, hoping that the cliche spagetti kiss moment would happen.

She let out a sigh when Dave stopped an inch from Twilight's lip, and turned to face her.

"Oh come on!" she shouted. "You two almost kissed!"

Dave rolled his eyes, but he didn't feel angry. After a dessert of ice cream cones, which to Dave's relief they didn't have to share, the two left. They were on the way out when they saw Dave's gituar lying on the floor.

"Pinkie!" Twilight shouted, picking it up. Pinkie had left, however. Spike had left it in there as a prank, but before his intent had been finished, the two had come out.

Dave picked it up and groaned. "Whatever."

"Sorry," Twilight said, putting her hoof on his side.

Dave looked at the sky. The day wasn't over yet, and he had a good friend with him, why not do something he'd always wanted to do with a friend.

"Hey Twilight, do you want to try my gituar?"

Twilight's eyes lit up with excitment at Dave's offer. The two sat down on a bench.

"What do I do first?"

"Well," Dave said, holding her hoof to the gituar, causing her to blush slightly. "First you put your hand-er-hoof up to the strings, and you play the strings in a selected order."

Twilight grinned, and tried it a few times for a little while.

Dave was impressed by how well Twilight was doing for a beginner.

"You're great," he complimented, getting her to smile even more.

"Thanks," she said. She suddenly moved her head onto Dave's lap and let out a relaxed sigh.

Dave blushed at the alicorn's affectionate nature. "Uh Twi?"

"Yes?" she asked softly, her purple eyes glittering more spectacularilly then any gem in the universe.

Dave's mind froze. _You can do this. Tell her that you like her. Hug her. Kiss her. You can do this!_

"I lik-never mind." he said, biting his lip.

Idiot. You almost did it.

Twilight wasn't fooled, however.

"What were you going to say?"

Dave sighed. Maybe he could get her a little more comfortable, and then tell her. "C-can I stroke your mane? It's so...pretty."

Twilight grinned at him, and nodded.

Dave started stroking her mane, feeling how smooth it was. _Holy crap, she's hot._

Twilight let out a sigh. "I had fun on our date. D-do you have a problem with me calling it that?

Dave couldn't stay quiet any longer. "Twilight, I can't stay quiet any longer. I-I like you..."

Twilight gave a gentle smile.

"I know Dave. Do you think I can't put two and two togather?"

Dave sighed. "I know that. But...I was curious. Do you think...maybe I could be your plus one for the grand galloping gala?"

Twilight smiled. "Really?!"

Dave nodded. "Really."

Twilight finally gave him her reply. "I wouldn't go with anyone else for the world."

The two smiled, and Twilight got off Dave's lap and stood up to him, their lips were only a few inches apart. But before they kissed, they heard a sneeze.

Twilight whipped her head around, and saw Spike and Starlight Glimmer.

"Uh...hi?"

"Were you spying on us?" Dave asked, standing up to face them.

"Umm...we just wanted to see if you two were going to kiss." Starlight admitted shamefully, looking at the ground in embarrassment.

Twilight and Dave looked at each other.

"Oh..." Dave said, nervously. "I didn't know if..."

But before he could reply, Twilight pressed her muzzle against his face to kiss him.

"Woah!" Spike said, not expecting what had happened. "You're kissing him!"

Dave's head was spining with excitment as Twilight broke away from the kiss.

"Twilight..." he began, not sure how to go on.

But Twilight pressed her hoof up to Dave's lips.

"It's okay," she said, stroking his cheek. "You don't have to say anything." Suddenly, they heard a laugh from a little ways off.

Dave was jolted back to reality as he too, heard the laugh.

"Who was that?" Twilight asked him.

 **To Be Continued...**

Link to my Channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	11. Chapter 11

yay anotha chapter

Chapter 11

Rob was jolted awake. He slowly raised his head, and saw Rainbow Dash standing over him.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Dude, nobody is still here. Do you want to see me do some awesome spinning tricks?"

Rob let out a sigh. He had to ask Rainbow Dash something. But he sadly already knew what the answer was.

"Rainbow Dash?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Could you get me out of this strait jacket?"

Rainbow Dash was about to argue, but Rob looked at her nervously. "You're my friend, right?"

He expected a scolding from her for 'manipulation'. But to his surprise, she let out a sigh. "I don't know, Rob. I-I don't know if I could. We're friends, but if you tricked me, then I'd be betraying my other friends."

"I promise I won't run away."

Rob was pretty sure that the pegasus wouldn't beleive him, but to his shock, she suddenly started tugging at the stait jacket. Once it was off, she backed away, unsure of how Rob would respond.

"Thank you."

Rainbow Dash was suddenly shocked at his graditude. "You didn't run away."

Rob rolled his eyes. "There aren't that many places I could run to."

Rainbow Dash grinned. "Heh, I knew you weren't going to run off. I just wanted to test you."

Rob snorted, her fib was faker than a three dollar bill, but right now he didn't care.

He was just glad to be free!

"What should we do?" he asked, looking at her.

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "I dunno. How about we go spy on Twilight and Dave's date?"

Rob grinned. "How did you know I was thinking that?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Maybe I'm actually an alicorn with mind reading abilities." she said sarcasticly.

"Maybe," Rob joked, as the two left the room.

Rob wasn't quite sure how they would find Dave and Twilight, but he was just glad to get out of that cooped room.

Rainbow Dash suddenly stopped at the front door and lowered her body a little bit, as if she was ready to fly away.

"Uh, Rainbow Dash-"

"Get on me."

Rob froze. "What?"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "If we're going to find Dave and Twilight, we're going to have to hurry. Come on, I can support you."

Rob sighed, and climbed on.

Rainbow Dash didn't seem affected by the weight, and took off. Rob was holding on for dear life, afraid he would fall to his death if he let go. And yet he was enjoying the ride. The view was amazing, and Rainbow Dash looked amazing with the sunset wind in her mane.

Rob suddenly shook himself back to reality. _She's just a pony._ He told himself, but to his dismay, he couldn't get the amazing pegasus out of his head. _Maybe I can't hide my feelings._ He thought. Suddenly, he felt a vibration in his pocket. It felt familiar. Could it be? He pulled it out, and it was his phone. And to his surprise, it was completely charged. The only guess Rob could think of was the lightning bolt must have recharged it, but how?

The notification was just some weird thing for an app update, but to Rob's suprise, the battery logo was in the charging position. But Rob didn't think too much about it, perhaps the lightning had supercharged it. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash jerked back, and Rob had to grip tighter. The two were back where they had began.

"I didn't see them." she panted, trying to hide her exustion.

"It's ok." Rob said. "We can do something else." Rob pulled out his phone.

"What's that?" she asked.

"My phone." Rob explained. "Watch this." Rob pulled up an episode of Family Guy he had downloaded, and sat down with her. Rainbow Dash looked confusedly at the images on the phone.

"That kind of looks like a movie."

Rob turned to face her. "You guys have movies?"

Rainbow Dash nooded. "Yeah, we have these places called theatres that you go to see them."

Rob nodded. Peter Griffon had come on screen, and had just told his family they couldn't have any apple pie on the way back from church.

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "The fat guy is funny."

Rob grinned. "You like it?"

Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Well, it gets better." he told her, leaning towards her on the ground. They continued watching, and suddenly they got to the part of the episode where Peter got Lois to beat up everyone in the bar by calling them gay.

Rainbow Dash burst out laughing. "That's so funny!"

Rob chuckled as well. He suddenly put his hand on top of her hoof by mistake, causing both to jerk in suprise.

"Sorry."

Rainbow Dash smiled. "It's ok."

Suddenly, they heard a yell behind them;

"Rainbow Dash!"

 **To Be Continued...**

Link to my channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Dave looked in shock as he saw Rainbow Dash and Rob togather. Rob was the first to turn around. Dave was shocked to see his strait jacket was off, but to be fair, he was mostly just relieved that Rob hadn't caused mayhem.

"Uh hi?" Rainbow Dash said nervously, looking at both.

"Why is Rob not in the strait jacket?" Dave shouted.

"I haven't done anything." Rob snapped at Dave icily, standing up.

"Why did you let him out?" Twilight asked, her voice more curious than angry.

"He said I could trust him." Rainbow Dash replied. "And I think I did a good job of managing that trust. Nothing bad happened."

"She's got a point." Twilight said, as if she and Dave had been debating this for hours.

Dave narrowed his eyes. "Rob, don't do anything stupid, or you'll regret it."

Rob glared back. "I won't. You just go back to making out with your girl-pony-er-marefriend."

Dave was insulted by that line. "Oh, and I suppose you two are just here because you're friends who have nothing better to do?"

Rob snorted. "Actually, we are."

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "I guess he's right."

Rob groaned. "I'm not even a brony. Why would I have a thing for Rainbow Dash?"

Dave heard the guilt in his voice, and could tell he was lying. But he decided to say nothing. Finally, he just nodded, and changed his tone.

"Right then. You two go back to whatever you were doing."

"We were watching Family Guy." Rob replied.

Dave looked at them confusedly. "How?"

Rob showed Dave his phone. "I think the lightning supercharged it."

Dave just shrugged. "Ok then."

The four sat there in awkward silence, not sure of what to do, until finally Twilight and Dave headed into Twilight's castle.

"That was some date," Twilight said.

"Yeah," Dave replied. "I've actually never been on a date before."

Twilight looked up in surprise. "What? How could somebody as hot-er-awesome as you never get a date?"

Dave sighed. "Oh, girls have asked me before, but my parents told me no, because I'm only fourteen."

Twilight smiled. "Is that why you were so nervous about this?"

"I guess you could say that."

Twilight grinned. "Well, you don't have to go back for awhile, maybe you can stay here for a few years and then we can go back and tell them we just started dating."

Dave chuckled at her joke. "Maybe."

Twilight stopped at her bedroom and leaned towards Dave. "See you tomorrow, Dave."

Dave nodded, and hugged her, before continuing down to his own bedroom and going to sleep.

It had been a crazy day. Dave had started out by touring a town that most would not think existed. And he had ended it by becoming closer to a pony he cared for greatly. Dave had no idea what the next day would bring, but he was ready.

Twilight had also had a crazy day, setting up the date. She was amazed by the turn of events. She had never thought she and Dave could be more than friends, but maybe, just maybe, they could. One day...

To Be Continued...

Link to my Channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Dave was woken from bed by the sunlight streaming in. He got up, and yawned. Last night's sleep had left him refreshed, and ready for the day ahead. He walked towards the door, and picked up his gituar.

In the dining room, Twilight and Starlight were eating breakfast and chatting, so Dave decided to join them.

"Good morning," Twilight said, smiling.

Dave nodded and joined them at breakfast. The three chatted shortly about the date Dave and Twilight had been on last night, and the gala.

"Is it six days until the gala?" Dave asked.

Twilight nodded. "I have a lot of work cut out for me."

Dave shrugged. "At least you have me and Starlight to help you if you want. "

Twilight nodded. "True."

Starlight looked at Twilight. "What's the gala like?"

Twilight smiled. "Oh you'll love it, there's tons of ponies that you'll make new friends with."

Dave leaned over to Twilight. "It sucks, doesn't it?"

Twilight looked to make sure Starlight wasn't paying much attention and nodded slyly. "But don't tell her that."

Dave softly chuckled, and finished his breakfast. As he walked down the hallway, he realized that Rob wasn't awake for breakfast, so he went to go wake up. But as he opened the door he saw something that shocked him. He saw Rob in bed, but he wasn't alone...

Rainbow Dash was also there, and giving Rob an affectionate cuddle as she laid their asleep, with Rob's arm around her. Dave had guessed that they had fallen asleep together. Exactly how this had happened, Dave wasn't sure, he had fallen asleep pretty soon after he had gotten back, and hadn't seen the two come in.

Silently snickering, Dave ran out of the room, and came back with his phone, just in time to take a bunch of photos. "This is going to be freaking priceless." he said, taking shots at various angles. Finally, he opened the blinds to let more light in, and hid behind the door, and started shooting video.

Rainbow Dash's eyes slowly opened, and she slowly rose up and arched her back, letting out a lazy yawn, as she tugged gently at Rob's hair, getting his eyes to open. Rob rose up.

"Good morning, rookie." she said, kissing him on the cheek.

What the hell?

Rob turned his head and smiled before replying. "Is that what you're gonna call me?" he asked jokingly.

Rainbow Dash slid a hoof up his chest and let his head face hers. "Maybe..."

"What's going on here?" Dave asked, stepping out with his camera still rolling.

The two broke away from their hug and faced him.

"Er...how long have you been watching us?" asked Rainbow Dash, hiding her fear.

Dave grinned. "Long enough to get a video of the two of you cuddling in bed."

The two looked at each other in embarrassment. Rainbow Dash's face blushed bright red, and her wings perked up awkwardly. Rob, who would normally act very angrily to being caught as part of something, looked away.

"Uh...it's not what you think..." Rob said.

"What were you two doing together last night?"

Rainbow Dash finally sighed. "We went out on a date to the Wonderbolts Academy."

Rob nodded.

"Is that everything I need to know?" Dave asked, shaking his phone to reveal the video.

Rob once again nodded.

Rainbow Dash, knowing what Rob was threatening, didn't try to hide anything. "We also...sort of made out..."

Rob by now was groaning in embarrassment, and had given up trying to be evasive.

Dave grinned, knowing that they were uncomfortable talking about their feelings for each other. "I hope you used breath mints before your little love episode." he joked, giving Rob a friendly punch in the arm. "Anyways, is that it?"

Rainbow Dash continued. "Also, when we came back here we...shared our most embarrassing moments! There, that's everything, are you happy?!"

Dave chuckled. "Yeah, I'm happy. By the way, you two make a really cute couple." he joked, as he headed for the door. "Also, your relationship thing is a secret with me. Wink wink!"

Rainbow Dash and Rob looked at each other in confusion.

"Want to get some breakfast?" Rob asked nervously.

Rainbow Dash nodded, and the two walked off.

 **To Be Continued...**

Link to my channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lyra was jolted awake by a violent shake. Her eyes snapped open, exposing a dark room. Lyra had no idea where she was, what was going on, or why she was in this room, but she knew something was wrong. She had gone to bed and hadn't done anything out of the ordinary...but what was going on? Lyra couldn't move, her waist was tied with rope to what felt like the back of a chair. Lyra decided to call out. "Hello? What's going on?"

"Hello, pony." a raspy voice said icilly, brushing against Lyra's hoof, causing her to shiver nervously. _Is this a prank?_ Lyra thought, nervously trying to turn her head.

"Oh, I know. Bon Bon, this is just payback for the one time I pulled that prank on you with the waffles...right?!" Lyra's voice became nervous and scared towards the end of her sentence.

Two lights immediately flickered on, revealing Tirek, Wind Rider, and Moondancer, all standing close to her with impatient glares on their faces.

"Ahh!" Lyra shouted, her fear rising.

"I suppose you are acquainted to the mane six?" Tirek asked, facing her.

Lyra shuddered fearfully, unable of how to respond. She recognized Tirek, and how her magic had been stolen by him when he had tried to take control of equestria. "Yeah, totally, but if you're trying to take over equestria, forget it. I'm like totally not going to tell you where they are."

Tirek was not amused by her response. "Maybe this will change your mind." he said, flipping a switch. More lights came on, revealing Bon Bon in a detective suit, hanging over a blue pool of liquid in a tank.

"Bon Bon?"

"Lyra! Help!"

Tirek grinned wickedly at Lyra. "If you haven't guessed already, your friend is hanging over an acidic pool, and is about to be dropped in."

Fury lit in Lyra's eyes. "You think you can toss my BFF into an acid tank and get away with it?"

Tirek chuckled, slapping Lyra's cheek with a hoof and angering her more. "Well, actually, I was going to, but since you are friends with the mane six, and have worked at the gala before, I was thinking maybe we could strike a bargain. I'll give you your girlfriend back if you give me answers about the gala and the mane six's weaknesses."

Bon Bon rolled her eyes. "We're not dating, you stupid frick. That's just a dumb rumor."

Lyra was about to give Tirek a smartmouthed reply, when Tirek dropped Bon Bon closer to the acid.

Bon Bon let out a yelp of shock as she lifted the tip of her tail from touching the acid.

"Stop!" Lyra shouted, trying in vain to free herself. She tried to use her magic, but it wasn't powerful enough to cause any disruption.

"It's your choice, pony." Tirek spat snidely, getting ready to lower Bon Bon into the acid.

Lyra tried to look around desperately. She couldn't see away ways out, and she had a feeling that Tirek wasn't bluffing. That left her with one option..."Okay, I'll talk!" shouted Lyra. "Just please don't hurt my BFF!"

Tirek snickered and flung Bon Bon onto the ground, causing her to let out a gasp of pain as her hooves collided with the ground too hard. Bon Bon tried to get up, but Wind Rider held her down, and grabbed her mane, violently jerking it back every time she tried to move.

"Now," Tirek said, as Moondancer brought a chair up to him. "Tell me more about the information I requested."

 **To Be Continued...** (this story has 20 chapters BTW)

Link to my channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Where are we going?" asked Rob to Rainbow Dash, as the two walked down a dark street. They had been out the whole day. The two had gone to the wonderbolts facility where Rainbow Dash had snidely bragged about the two of them dating, while Soarin had sulked like a little baby. They had then spent the whole day going to all the coolest places in town. But now it was nighttime, so Rob wasn't sure if they should head back or not.

Rainbow Dash, however, replied to him. "Oh, we're going to the bar. That's were all my night friends hang out."

Rob gulped. He had a feeling that this wouldn't end well.

"Uh, Rainbow Dash, maybe we should head back."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes playfully. "Come on, rookie. You afraid to go party with your marefriend?"

Rob shook his head, and started picking up his pace. They entered a two story wooden building on the lower part.

Rob looked around the bar. There were a lot of ponies chatting and drinking, and laughing. Most of the mares were flirting with the stallions, or doing stupid drunk things. A white mare with sunglasses and a blue mane walked up to the two of them and fisthoofed Rainbow Dash.

"Sup RD! Who's the guy with you? Is that your stallion-I mean boyfriend we're been hearing you talk about?"

Rainbow smirked. "Oh yeah, it is. He's like the coolest guy ever."

"Righteous, RD!" one gray stallion with a mohawk said, taking a gulp of his beer.

Rainbow Dash led Rob over to a set of stools, and the two sat down next to each other.

Suddenly, all the lights went out. Rainbow Dash grinned.

"What's going on, Rainbow Dash?" asked Rob.

Rainbow Dash kissed Rob, and grinned. "Watch and see."

"Rainbow Dash, were are you?" asked the sunglasses pony from just a minute ago.

Rainbow Dash quickly flew onto stage. "Sup, everyone! So tonight we've got some super songs, and I want everyone to say hi to my boyfriend Dave, he's a cool guy."

A bunch of ponies turned their heads towards Rob.

"Sup Rob!"

"Hi dude!"

"Your marefriend is hot!"

A bunch of ponies moved closer to him, and Rob was relieved to see that although some of these ponies were drunk, they weren't threatening to him.

"Right then," Rainbow Dash said, giving a fake yawn. "Who's ready to freaking rock?!"

A bunch of cheers rose from the crowd, and Rainbow Dash grabbed a mic, and pulled off her wonderbolts uniform, revealing a bandana with a skull on it.

Suddenly, the music made a fuzzing noise and went out. A bunch of groans erupted from the crowd, and the sunglass pony (Vinyl Scratch), shugged from her turntable as though she had no idea what had just happened. A quick inspection revealed that a muscular white pony named Bulk Biceps had accidentally spilt some of his beer onto the cables.

"What the hell, BB?" Vinyl snapped, swatting him away from where his was.

Rainbow Dash went with her to inspect the damage. The speakers were still in working order, but one of the bass cables on the actual turntable had shorted out.

Rob, for a second, wasn't sure what they would do, until suddenly Rainbow Dash swiped his phone of of him, much to his surprise.

"Why did you take my phone?" he asked, walking up to her.

Rainbow Dash laughed. "Because you have music on it, silly. You let me use it last night to watch crap, and I saw that you had a music collection."

Rob nodded. "Okay, you can use it for whatever you want to play, as long as I get to sing on stage."

Rainbow Dash grinned. "Okay man, but since that isn't much, I'll owe you something special."

Rob smiled, and the two walked onto stage. Somehow, the phone was able to work in the speakers, so Rainbow Dash and Vinyl plugged it in, and after a few seconds, they found something they liked.

They then whispered the lyrics for a few moments, memorizing them, before Rainbow Dash grabbed a mic, and the lights once again dimmed. A loud beat started playing, and Rainbow Dash began to start dancing, and doing neat grab tricks by flinging the mic in the air and catching it with her wings. Rob recognized the song, it was one of his favorite rock songs. Rainbow Dash had good tastes.

Rainbow and Rob moved to the front of the stage, nodding good luck to each other as they began to sing.

"We had a good day, and now we're gonna rock hard!"

"You better grab some coffee and toffee and gulp it down fast, before this song crash crash crashes!"

"Do us all a favor, rock with us! Don't be afraid, let's rock hard!"

"I know a place where you can can get away, it's called a dance floor, and here's what it's here for, soooooo..."

"Rock rock rock till you drop, rock rock rock till you drop. Till the dayyyyy you die!"

Ponies were cheering that the duo's amazing singing. Rob sung all the time alone, and he was quite the master of it by this point. Rainbow Dash was great too.

The two began doing stunts. Rob couldn't do anything that impressive, but the fact that he was as good as he was was impressive for himself.

As they reached the climax of the song, lights began to wildly flash, while the ponies in the audience went quiet.

"Ohh...you've got to, rock till you drop!" the two shouted, spinning and almost falling over. Finally, the song ended, and was followed by thirty strait seconds of cheering.

"Do another one!" a fat mare in the audience shouted.

"Vinyl!" shouted a voice. Vinyl pulled down her glasses, and gulped when she saw Octavia with an angry look on her face march on stage.

"You told me to come here to see you preform, and you never gave me the name of the building. You just said 'the bar.' Do you know what happened?"

Vinyl tried to act cool.

"You got drunk?"

Octavia laughed savagely. "No, you fool. I walked into the wrong bar and got hit on and was slapped on the rear by a ruffian."

Vinyl burst out laughing. "Is that it? You got ass-slapped?! That's hilarious!"

Octavia was fuming, but managed to keep herself from attacking Vinyl.

Rob snorted. "That's pretty funny."

Rainbow Dash grinned. "Typical Octie, never knowing where to go."

Rob just grumbled and walked between the two mares. "Listen, girls, I'm sure Vinyl wasn't trying to have anything bad happen to you. It was just a misunderstanding. So will you calm down and be friends again?

Vinyl nodded, and lost her smirk. "I'm sorry, Octie. I didn't mean for you to get lost. Friends?"

Octavia thought for a moment, her anger fading. Finally, she hugged Vinyl. "Friends." she said. "But-you have to do my laundry for the rest of the week!"

Vinyl groaned. "Ok."

Octavia smiled, and sat down in the audience to watch Vinyl preform.

Rainbow Dash and Rob then left, much to Rob's relief.

"That was impressive," Rainbow said. "Good mediator skills...that's what Twilight always says."

Rob shrugged. "Hey, what can I say, I crashed in your home, at this point, I am a meteor!"

The two laughed, and returned home. However, they were met by a very unhappy Twilight.

"Were have you two been?" she asked, "The gala is tomorrow!"

Rob smirked. "Parting at this cool club."

Twilight groaned. "I thought he was a bad influence on you, but I guess it must be the other way around. Come in, we need to get Rarity to get your outfits made."

 **To Be Continued...**

Link to my channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dave yawned. It was morning, the day of the gala, and he didn't know where his suit was. Rarity had told him she needed a 'little longer' to work on it, but Dave didn't know what she classified as a 'little longer'. It honestly could take too long for all he knew. Twilight had calmed him down, telling him that he didn't need to worry, but Dave wasn't sure how Twilight was so certian Rarity would finish in time.

"Hey, Dave," Twilight greeted Dave, hugging him. "You excited for tonight at the gala? I got a whole area of the dance floor reserved just for us."

Dave was impressed. He was pretty sure most girls, no matter how much they cared about him, would do something like that.

"That's really sweet, Twi." He said, running his hand through her mane. "But what about the outfits?"

Twilight giggled. "You worry too much. We're not gonna have to worry about that. Rarity has never let us down for the gala yet...not counting the one time we bothered her..."

Dave remembered that episode. Maybe Twilight had a point, Rarity was pretty fast at working. He just hoped that the extra suits wouldn't slow her down.

Twilight's humorous tune turned serious. "We found most of the parts of the chrystal we need to send you back. I think it'll be about two more days until we have them all. It's kind of hard to look for them, because they're scattered around the impact site."

Dave gulped. He honestly didn't want to go back if it meant leaving Twilight, despite his earlier thoughts. So he decided to change the subject.

"Where have Rob and Rainbow Dash been going recently?"

Twilight sighed. "They've been going to this bar and partying. Nothing bad is happened, but-I don't know. Do you think the two of them can just run off to the bar and party whenever they feel like it?"

Dave shook his head and sat down on a couch. "Good point, Twilight. I don't really know if Rob is responsible enough to not get drunk...and then do stuff with Rainbow Dash."

Twilight snickered. "You want to do stuff?" she joked.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Best joke ever Twilight, ten out of ten."

Twilight wasn't done yet. "I know where the bar is! Don't make me drag you down there!"

Dave laughed this time, and Twilight climbed on the couch next to him. "So...Dave, do you want to see something that you'll love?"

Dave nodded, and Twilight got off the couch and took him down a hallway into a science lab. The lab was bustling with a lot of cool experimentations, like a potato that could explode, and objects that could defy to him to a little station where a red and purple mist was swirling.

"Uh...what's this?" he asked.

Twilight Sparkle just pushed a button, causing the glass bottles to disinigrate, releasing the mist into the air. The red mist formed a heart, and the purple mist started forming words.

At first, Dave was impressed that somepony could engineer mist, however, he forgot about it when he read the message:

I love you Dave

"Uhh...that's a nice message, Twi." Dave said nervously, feeling uncomfortable.

Twilight could see something was wrong, her face became concerned. "Is this...too simple? Was it the colors?"

Dave put his hand on her shoulder. "No...it's not that...I thought this was sweet of you, it's just...this is...awkward."

Twilight bit her lip in embarrassment, realizing she had gone too far. "Idiot!" she wispered to herself. "You always ruin everything!"

Dave wasn't going to let Twilight feel miserable again. Although her message had been a little awkward, she had good intentions, and deep down, Dave knew he felt the same about the slightly shy, bookloving alicorn.

"Twilight, I'm not mad, and look, I appriciate the work that went into that. Besides, it's not like I don't-have similar feelings for you."

Twilight's disappointment turned into hope. She was about to ask him what he meant when suddenly, they heard a loud banging on the door. They opened it, and were met by Applejack.

"Hey y'all, I got some news for ya. So y'know about the chrystal you were looking for?"

Dave and Twilight looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, Rarity, Starlight, an' I were all looking for the remaining parts, but we can't find one of the chips."

Twilight narrowed her eyes. "It's ok, we'll see what we can do about that."

Applejack wasn't done, though. "Also, the dresses are done. By the way, is it true that Rob and Rainbow Dash are dating?"

Dave nodded, and Applejack covered her mouth to stop from snickering.

Once Applejack had left, the two started walking over to Rarity for their clothes.

"What were you going to tell me?" Twilight asked, as the two were walking.

Dave gulped. He wasn't really in the mood to talk about that right now, so he just gave her a short reply.

"Maybe we talk about it later."

Twilight was a bit confused by this response, but finally just nodded and smiled. "Okay, that's fine with me."

 **To Be Continued...**

Link to my channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A carrage was driving down the road in Canterlot, and the mane six, Spike, Starlight Glimmer, Rob, and Dave were all inside. The sun was setting, so Twilight urged the driver to hurry. The ten made it to the gala. Rarity, Spike, Starlight Glimmer and Fluttershy went over to speak to some of the canterlot royals, Applejack went to chill and eat, and Pinkie Pie began to scarf down cake, Rainbow Dash and Rob went out to the dance floor, and Twilight and Dave went to the part of the dance floor that was reserved for them. The gala was a bit different from previous years. There was more music and entertainment for one thing, and a lot more ponies had turned up.

"Beft cake efer!" Pinkie shouted in-between mouthfulls, distracting others with her messy eating habits. "Hey Rainbow Dash! You want some cake?"

Rainbow Dash laughed. "Sorry, Pinkie Pie, but I have to take care of stuff. See if Spike wants any."

Pinkie nodded, and bounced over to annoy Spike.

Rob grinned. "You got rid of her fast."

Rainbow Dash looked mildly amused. "Yeah, I can get ponies to do a lot of stuff. Because I'm just awesome like that."

Rob suddenly grabbed one of Rainbow's hooves. "Want to dance?"

Rainbow Dash nodded, and the two made it onto the dance floor.

"This music is borrrrrrring!" Rainbow Dash groaned, flailing her forehooves.

Rob grinned. "I'm ahead of you on that." Rob walked over to the music ponies, and got them all to leave, before turning on his phone, and putting on something with a little bit more speed, and gituar.

Rainbow Dash let out a sigh of releif. "Thanks, Rob. You're a lifesaver."

Rob chuckled. "I was about to die too."

Some of the ponies weren't happy about the music getting changed, though. One stallion was curled up in a fetal position crying, and another was banging his head against one of the tables. But for the most part, at least, everyone was calm.

Dave suddenly walked up to them. "You dancing with your marefriend, Rob?" he joked. If Dave had made that joke a week ago, Rob would have just told Dave to shut up, and that dancing was for dorks, but instead, he gave a different reply. "Yeah, I am. You gonna dance with yours?"

Dave had just been roasted, but he wasn't looking for a good comeback at this point. "Well-I like Twi, but, we're not exactly-like, that close..."

Rob and Rainbow Dash laughed.

"Have fun in the friend zone," Rainbow Dash joked.

Rob hoof-bumped her, and the two waited for his reply. "We kissed, dude. We're not just friends..." Dave retorted.

Rob was getting annoyed at Dave's social awkwardness. Finally, Rob cut him off with a cough. "You're such a wet p- **blank** -y, Dave. Just go out there and do something besides talk. Look, I'll show you. Rainbow Dash, you wanna make out?"

Rainbow Dash blushed and nodded. "Okay, Robbie."

Rob then leaned in close to her, winking at Dave to try the advice out on Twilight. Dave rolled his eyes as he saw the two's little kiss-up. Finally, he let out an angziety-ridden gulp and walked over to Twilight. Twilight was all alone, waiting hopefully to see him. "Hey Dave," she said. "Do you want to dance?"

Dave smiled at her offer, but shook his head. "I appricate the offer, but there's something I wanted to ask you."

Twilight cocked her head in curiousity. "Yes?"

Dave looked nervously behind him, to see that Rob and Rainbow Dash had finished their make-out and were now staring at him, covering their mouthes as they watched him.

"Something wrong?" asked Twilight. "You keep staring behind us."

Dave gave himself a mental slap across the face to get his freaking crap togather. He wasn't going to be nothing more than a joke to Rob.

"Hey Twilight...want to...make out?"

Rob fell over in laughter as Twilight blushed and her wings awkwardly unfurled. Finally, after several seconds, she grabbed a hold of Dave and pulled him down the hallway into an empty room.

Dave felt embarrased. He expected an angry scolding from Twilight, but instead, she just giggled. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Is this too awkward for you?" she joked, from something Dave had said earlier.

Dave shook his head. "No..."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Dave smiled as Twilight moved closer to him, pulling him in with her wings.

"Nothing."

 **To Be Continued...**

Link to my channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Hurry up." hissed Tirek. The malicious foes had entered the castle through an unguarded window and were now looking for a place to hide until the moment was right. When everypony least expected it.

"I love you, Dave..." Twilight said, hugging him.

"AND I LOVE CAPTURING PONIES!" roared Tirek, slamming both Dave and Twilight to the ground, and using his magic on Twilight.

"Get off!" yelled Dave, trying to claw his way off of Tirek. A female unicorn grabbed his hand using her magic, and punched him in the face with it. "This is quite amusing." she said.

"Moondancer?" shouted Twilight, still somewhat dazed from what had just happened. "What are you doing?"

Moondancer let out a cruel laugh. "Oh, you didn't know I was helping him? Looks like you're not that smart after all, fool."

Twilight gave her a furious glare. "Go to hell!"

"Enough," Tirek growled. "We must invade the castle soon, before ponies realize these two are missing. Moondancer, keep them from getting away."

Moondancer nodded, and grinned evilly.

The others left the room, and locked the door behind them, trapping Dave and Twilight, without her magic.

Twilight was having a hard time even getting her footing. Dave finally helped her up.

"It'll be all right." he told her, stroking her mane. "We'll get out of here, I promise."

Moondancer laughed. "Good luck, dumbass. I'd like to see you all try."

Dave glared at Moondancer. Part of him wanted to kick the crap out of her, but he knew that she would probably do the same with her magic if he tried to fight back.

Meanwhile, back in the dining hall, Pinkie Pie was moaning in pain on the floor after eating five cakes. "I think I'm gonna be sick..."

Rarity let out a groan. "Pinkie Pie, if you puke, you are not coming back!"

Pinkie Pie covered her mouth, and shuddered.

Applejack took a step away from Pinkie Pie. "Gross..."

Suddenly, the doors into one of the corridors blew open, and Tirek, followed by some ponies entered.

Gasps of horror erupted from the guests, and the mane six (except for Twilight since she was locked up), looked at each other.

"You." spat Applejack viciously.

"Hello, ponies." Tirek said, "You are about to meet your fate. Just like your little alicorn friend and her lover."

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity gulped.

"What have you done to Twilight?" asked Applejack.

"You'll find out."

"What do we do, AJ?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Rob suddenly walked up besides them. "I say we kick the crap out of them."

"Sounds like a plan." Rarity said. "We'll teach him."

"Come at me, fools." the nerd pony said.

"You little piece of shit." Applejack hissed, running forward and tackling him.

The other three ponies charged forward, while Tirek started draining Pinkie's magic. Rob, however, punched him in the face, knocking him over.

They all started fighting, and Tirek's mouth magic changed from a magic-sucking spell to a death ray, and started trying to hit Rob. Suddenly, Dave, Celestia, Luna, and Twilight Sparkle ran in, with Moondancer tied up.

All three princesses had their magic already drained, but they still could put up a pretty good fight.

Dave ran forward, but got a punch bowl kick-flipped on his head.

Suddenly, Rob whammed Tirek in the head, knocking him over and causing his nose to bleed.

All of the stolen magic returned to the princesses, and the villains found themselves surrounded. Wind Rider got kicked in the face, the Flim Flam brothers banged into each other, and the nerd pony got punched in the nuts. Tirek wasn't going to go out without a bang, though. He looked at Rainbow Dash, and opened his mouth, about to shoot her, and kill her.

Rainbow Dash didn't have time to get away, but she didn't get killed by the shot...

"No!" Rob shouted, shoving her out the way, and getting hit by the shot.

Rainbow Dash looked around for a second. At first she didn't know what had happened, but then she saw a horrible, awful sight. Rob was laying on the floor, with a huge wound in his chest.

"ROB!" she shrieked, running over to him, terror starting to cloud her mind. She lifted his head, fearing that he would never open his eyes again.

 **To Be Continued...**

Link to my channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA/featured


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Rob let out a gasp of pain and opened his eyes. "Rainbow Dash? Are you ok?"

Rainbow Dash sniffled and nodded. "Yes, yes I am. Don't worry Rob, you'll be okay too. Twilight, what do we do for chest wounds?"

Twilight turned to face Rainbow Dash, a defeated look on her face. "I-I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, but this wound will never heal. He's not going to make it."

Rainbow Dash froze, a shudder passing through her. "No-no, he's not going to die! He's going to be fine!"

Rob weakly started stroking her cheek. "Rainbow Dash, she's right. There's no way this will ever heal. It was either you or I who dies, and I wanted to save you."

Rainbow Dash looked at him in horror. "Rob! You can't die! I love you!"

Rob clenched her hoof, wincing in pain as he tried to sit up. "I love you too, Dash. That's why I saved you."

Dave suddenly ran up. "Rob, what happened?"

"Rob's gonna die!" Rainbow Dash wailed, covering her eyes.

Dave looked as though he had seen a ghost. "No-no no no. Rob, you can't do this to me man, what am I going to tell your parents?"

"You don't have to tell them anything, Dave. You know you belong here, with Twilight." Rob whispered.

Dave grabbed Rob into a hug. "I'm so sorry Rob! I should have never fought with you! If we had just gone home, none of this crap would have ever happened!"

"Don't be. It was my fault, not yours. And because of my foolish actions, I found happiness. Would you rather spend an unhappy life if you got to live to be one hundred, or an life with joy and love if you got to live for fiveteen years?" Rob questioned, sliding his hand into his pocket. His eyes began to sink, and Rob realized he didn't have long. "Dashie, I have something in my pocket for you. It was meant to be for after the gala, but...since this happened, I want to see how you like it."

Rainbow Dash wiped a tear away and gently removed a small box from his pants. Inside was a picture of the two of them that had them hugging in front of a lake.

"Oh Rob it's beautiful."

Rob didn't reply though, his eyes started to close. Rainbow Dash felt his stroking on her cheek becoming weaker and weaker, until his arm fell limp.

Rainbow Dash, Dave, and Twilight Sparkle looked at each other. Finally, Dave broke the silence. "I can't believe he's gone..."

Rainbow Dash didn't reply. Giving Rob one final kiss, she then took hold of the gift he had been saving for her and slowly flew away.

Twilight patted Dave on the shoulder. "Sorry that you lost him. I know you two were friends, even if you didn't get along sometimes."

Dave nodded. "Twilight, can you promise me something?"

Twilight looked at him. "Yes?"

"Do you promise not to die on me?"

Twilight nodded. "I promise, as long as you don't. So...are you ever going back home?"

Dave closed his eyes. "No, Twilight, I'm not. Your castle is my home now."

Twilight smiled. "We never did find that last shard to the crystal. Funny thing about it, it can be used as an energy source."

Twilight then pulled out all of the other shards of the energy crystal. Suddenly, they heard a vibrating noise. Rob's phone, which had been broken open during the battle, had something pink glowing inside of it. Could it be?

"The energy crystal!" Twilight shouted. "So that's where it went!"

Dave picked it up looked at it carefully. "Well, I guess that's why Rob's phone never died."

Twilight used her magic to mold all the parts together. "When we get home, do you want to see what we can do with it?"

Dave smiled. "Sounds like a perfect date, marefriend."

Twilight smiled. "I guess it is kind of like a date."

 **To Be CONCLUDED...**

Link to my channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


End file.
